The present disclosure relates to a folding chair. Folding chairs are generally lightweight and designed for portability and ease of use. However, the collapsible and lightweight construction sometimes makes such chairs unstable and difficult to use. Tall folding chairs also may be particularly unstable because of the high center of gravity, potentially making them uncomfortable and difficult to use.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted, such embodiments do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation should be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.